parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Henry Evans
Henry Evans is the sole main antagonist in the 1993 psychological thriller film, "The Good Son", played by child actor, Macaulay Culkin. He lived with his mother (Susan Evans), father (Wallace Evans) and little sister Connie (played by Quinn Culkin). His little brother Richard Evans drowned in a bathtub, which is later caused by him, as he killed his own brother out of jealousy due to all the attention the little tyke received. His cousin Mark Evans (played by Elijah Woods) came for a visit while his dad went on a business trip in Tokyo after his mother's death, and befriended him, only to witness disturbing signs of violent behaviors, such as causing a car accident by shoving a dummy named Mr. HIghway onto oncoming traffic, killing a dog with a homemade weapon, kicking him at the dinner table, and throwing his sister Connie onto the thin ice while out skating, trying to kill her. Mark realizes that his cousin Henry is truly a violent monster, and tries to warn everyone, but no one believes him. One day, his mother Susan finds Richard's rubber ducky in the shed and confronts her son. Henry asks his mother where she found it. Susan is beginning to realize that her son has had something to do with Richard's death. While going for a walk in the woods with Henry, his mother asks him about the day his brother Richard drowned in the bathtub. Henry tells her that he was "downstairs playing when this happened". Gallery Henry Evans' defeat and death.jpeg|Henry Evans' defeat and death Henry Evans (The Good Son).jpeg Mask of Henry Evans.jpeg Connie and Henry Evans.jpeg|Henry Evans skating with his sister Connie where he plans to kill her Don't fuck with Henry Evans.gif|"Hey, Mark!" Henry Evans - The Good Son movie poster.jpeg|The Good Son movie poster with Henry Evans First appearance of Henry Evans.jpeg Henry Evans with his mother Susan.jpeg|Henry with his mother Susan Mark Evans threatening Henry with a knife.jpeg|Mark Evans confronts Henry Henry Evans smoking.jpeg Skating pond Henry Evans .jpeg|Henry Evans at the skating pond watching as his sister Connie is drowning Henry Evans' dark secrets.jpeg Henry Evans deception.jpeg The truth about Henry Evans revealed.jpeg This world may have failed Henry Evans.jpeg Henry Evans, tell me why...what is the reason the thorn in your eye?.jpeg I see the Angels, I'll lead them to your door. No escape now, Henry Evans.jpeg The smile when Henry Evans tore Mark apart.jpeg Henry-Evans-And-Rhoda-Penmark.jpg|With Rhoda Penmark Henry Evans played 16-year-old Tom Marvolo Riddle (aka lord Voldemort) in Richard Tyler and the Chamber of Secrets Portrayals Main Article: Macaulay Culkin/Gallery Category:Male Villains Category:Kid Villains Category:Villains Category:Characters who fall to their death Category:Villains who fall to their death Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first Category:Boys Category:Kids Category:Rated R Characters Category:The Good Son Characters Category:Murderers Category:Blonde Haired Characters Category:Blue Eyes Category:Characters with blue eyes Category:Brothers Category:Cousins Category:Sons Category:Complete Monster Category:Cowards Category:Characters Category:Liars Category:20th Century Fox Villains Category:20th Century Fox Characters Category:20th Century Fox Live-Action Characters Category:Blondies Category:Blondes Category:Red Characters Category:White Characters Category:Characters who smoke Category:Characters voiced by Macaulay Culkin Category:Deceased Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters from 1993 Category:Movie antagonists Category:Homicidal Maniacs Category:Sociopaths Category:Bullies Category:Sadists Category:Arrogant Characters Category:Arrogant antagontists Category:Masters of Evil Category:Master manipulator Category:Live Action Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Live-Action antagonists Category:Abusers Category:Children Category:Child Murderers Category:Main Antagonists Category:Family murderers Category:Siblings Category:Males Category:Murderer Category:Family members Category:Psychopaths Category:Those Brought Back To Life